The Proposal
by AshtonLanteigne
Summary: It's been years since the Giant War and Jason thinks it's time to pop the question.


(This is situated five years after BoO)

Jason Grace was a nervous wreck, even though three of his best friends- Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, and Frank Zhang- were trying to comfort him as best as they could.

The four boys were situated on the docks at Firework Beach at Camp Half-Blood, awaiting Piper McLean's arrival. It was fifthteen minutes before curfew, and Jason was going through his mental list of everything that could go wrong for the millionth time.

"Dude, you'll be fine. She'll love it!" Percy said as he messed with Jason's hair, trying to make it look as nice as he could, although he was only making it even messier then when he started.

"Yeah, Beauty Queen loves everything you do! Hades, you could even glance in her general direction and she'll nearly pass out from love and adoration!" Leo said with an impish grin as he was fiddling with some scraps of metal.

"Leo, that's a bit over exaggerated, don't you think?" Frank asked as he watched Percy continue to mess with the son of Jupiter's hair, then shaking his head with a small smile as Percy threw his hands up into the air with an "I give up" expression plastered onto his face.

"Frankly- Get it? Frankly?" At this, Frank rolled his eyes, Jason let out a small sigh although a smile still graced(A/N: TWO PUNS IN ONE PARAGRAPH! SO AMAZHANG!) his face, and Percy started laughing. "Anyways, I don't really care if it's exaggerated or not, as long as Superman over there feels better."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid your attempts at helping aren't working, Repair Boy," Jason said as he smiled at his friends, "but I appreciate it either way."

"No problem, Sparky!" Leo said as he put the finishing touch on his project, then holding it out for Jason to take, "Here, it's a metal rose clip, attach it to your suit jacket. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper'll most likely appreciate at least the smallest of romantic gestures."

Frank frowned at the son of Hephaestus, "But he's proposing, Leo. That's one of the most romantic things you can do when your dating somebody."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Chinese Baby Canadian Man." Frank glared at him briefly before turning his steely brow-eyed gaze on Percy, whom was glaring daggers at Leo.

"You told him?" The son of Mars questioned, and Percy nodded sheepishly.

"I might have mentioned it..."

"Well, what if I told Leo about when Octavian slaughtered your-"

"Guys! That's enough! We have even more pressing matters at hand! Piper's coming this way!" Jason shouted, causing the son of Mars and the son of Poseidon to jump.

What he said was true, the daughter of Aphrodite was merely a mile away, and was making her way towards the docks at a semi-fast pace.

"Quickly," Leo hissed, darting towards the woods, motioning for Percy and Frank to follow with his hand, "before she notices us and questions what we're doing here and why Jason asked her to meet him ten minutes before curfew!" Frank and Percy nodded, then followed suit.

"Jason? Is that you?" Came the voice of none other then Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend, and- if all things went well- future wife.

"Yeah, it's me!" Jason shouted in return as she made her way towards him, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek when she made it to his side.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" The daughter of Aphrodite said smiling as she took in the sight of him, then realizing he's wearing a dark blue suit, "And what's with the suit? You're not one to dress up for a simple meeting." Jason smiled at her nervously before taking a deep breath and kneeling down onto one knee, pulling out a small, black box with one hand, and taking one of hers with the other.

"J-Jason? What are you..." She asked, eyes widening.

"Piper, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were special. I may not have known what was going on, why I was on that bus, holding hands with a girl I've never seen before, or how I got there in the first place, but I'm glad I got to figure it all out with you by my side. Hades, I'd do it again a million times over if I got to be with you in the end everytime.

"I don't know if you'll say yes, or if you'll refuse, but I'm willing to worth the risk, because I can honestly say I love you more then anything in the world, and that means a lot, since I love many, many things, like my sister and all of our friends.

"I know it's only been about five years that we've been dating, but will you, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristen McLean, marry me?"

Her eyes seemed to widen even further when he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with three diamonds placed upon the top, two of which were a gold-ish yellow, and the middle one being a delicately carved pink heart. "Oh... Oh my gods... Jason, it's beautiful...!"

"But not as beautiful as you," The son of Jupiter said as he smiled up at her, a spark of hope in his eyes, "So, what do you say, Pipes? Will you marry me?"

Piper stood there for a few seconds, just staring at him in shock, and Jason started to get worried that she might say no. It wasn't until her entire face lit up with happiness that his hope started to build itself up again.

"YES, JASON, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She shouted as she pulled him to his feet and kissed him, smiling against his lips before pulling away and throwing her arms around his neck.

The son of Jupiter laughed as he pulled away from her embrace to slip the ring onto her finger, before pulling her close once more to steal another kiss.

The soon to be married couple's moment of romance was short lived, as that was the exact time that the entire camp came running out of the woods, cheering and laughing and whistling.

"See? I told you Superman, she can't resist the chance of being near you for the rest of her demigodly life! She practically breathes you everytime your around!" Leo cried happily as he, his girlfriend, Calypso, and the rest of the seven plus Nico and his boyfriend Will make they're way towards the soon to be married couple. As soon as Leo was within arms reach of Piper, she slapped him on the arm playfully, earning a small yelp of surprise from the child of Hephaestus, "What was that for Pipes?" He asked, glaring at her playfully.

"That was for saying I breathe Jason whenever he's around," The daughter of Aphrodite said with a dazzling smile, "I only breathe him in when we're making skin contact, or when I'm in his cabin or sleeping with his Superman sweater that I borrowed from his dresser as a substitute for my pillow."

"Wait, you're the one who stole my Superman sweater?" Jason asked, pretending to be hurt, "That's my favorite sweater! How dare you!"

Piper simply shrugged, then looked into his eyes before saying in a serious tone, "I didn't steal it Darling, I merely borrowed it with no intention of returning it for a very, very long time."

"As long as that very long time is spent by my side, I wouldn't mind whatsoever." Jason said with a smile, before bringing her face to his, kissing her passionately before pulling back a placing his forehead against hers, and whispering, "I love you, Pipes, and I always will, no matter what."

"I love you too, Superman."

 **A/N: So, that's all for now! Chow, my friends!** **Peace from the East,** ** _~Ashley DeAthey_**


End file.
